Emo Freak
by Self-Confessed
Summary: Jade opens Beck's eyes to how people really see her and he shows her it doesn't matter because he sees her differently. BADE one-shot. RxR!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious because if I did Beck would be in EVERY episode.**

**A/N: This story is based on a part from cavlik97's story Greatest Gift, so a big thanks to cavlik97 for letting me use the story- you guys should totally go read and review it. Technically, I don't think you need to read the story to understand mine but it would probably help a little. RxR!**

* * *

><p>Beck and Jade were sitting on Beck's couch thinking about the day's ordeal.<p>

"I can't believe Marcus would do that to Tori. I mean Tori doesn't deserve to be treated like that, she is such a good person."

"A huh"

"Marcus is such a scumbag. Tori is great and never did anything to Marcus to warrant this. I mean that's low, cheating on Tori with her cousin."

"A huh"

"Jade are you even listening to me?"

It had been a long day and Jade really didn't want to hear her boyfriend go on and on about what a good and loving person Vega was.

"Of course I'm listening, it's too hard to block you out completely."

"Don't you feel bad for Tori? Don't you want to help her?"

"Well you were pretty quick to jump in and be her knight in shining armor."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Beck you know damn well I'm not an idiot so stop treating me like one! You attacked Marcus and if Tori hadn't called you away you and Andre would still be beating him up. Now I can understand Andre defending Tori's honor- I mean come on he's been in love with that prissy princess since she came to H.A.- but I can't understand you defending her."

"Your taking everything way out of context. I was defending you!"

"Seriously Beck, my I.Q. hasn't dropped from 30 seconds ago. Besides it's good for Tori to experience this. Maybe now she'll stay the hell away from you."

"Jade of course I was defending you. How could I not after what he said about you? He just happened to be cheating on Tori at the time but you know that I love you and your honor is more important than anyone else's."

"What did Marcus say about me?"

"You didn't hear? It was right after we found him with Tori's cousin. Remember, you member!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_'What about Tori? You said you loved her this afternoon.' _

_Marcus shrugged. 'Those were just words. I've got my popularity. Don't need 'er anymore, right?' _

_Tori struggled to keep her breath even. Her legs were trembling...she thought she was going to be sick. Suddenly, Nives gasped. 'Tori! Oh god...I, it's...' _

_Tori felt her breathing getting more and more ragged and she felt tears starting to prick her eyes. Marcus immediately stepped away from Nives. 'Tori! I...um...' _

'_How dare you!' Beck shouted. _

'_Shut up,' Marcus snapped back. 'You can't talk, you date an emo freak.' _

_Tori whirled round to face Marcus. 'You...' she began, her voice shaking in anger. _

_There was a blur of actions and then an enraged yell. Beck had lunged forwards and punched Marcus across the face, Andre following his actions, tackling Marcus to the ground. _

* * *

><p>"I was so mad he called you that I had to do something."<p>

"Thank you, I love you too, I know when scum like him call me that it can't be true but my own father thinks the same thing."

"I know you've never had the best relationship with your father but he can't possibly think that about you."

"It's true he does. He practically said it last week."

"Why would he say that?"

"He had offered me a job for the summer, working at his law firm. He probably thought that working there would get me to stop wanting to be an actress. I agreed because I wanted to make money and it was only a simple job, similar to that of a secretary. He told me that in order to work there I needed to look professional. I had to wear business attire and remove my facial piercings. I agreed to take out the jewelry if there were clients around but that was all."

"He wouldn't agree to that?"

"He said he would consider it but I wasn't allowed to have colored streaks in my hair. That was the last straw. I told him that I've had these streaks for so long and that they were apart of me. He said that I either get rid of them or I couldn't work there because he couldn't have people like me working with his colleagues. He didn't want to lose clients because he had punks working there. I told him to go to hell and stormed out of there."

Beck pulled Jade into his arms, wanting to comfort her.

"Jade, babe, I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me about this. He shouldn't have said that to you. That's awful! no one should say that to you, especially your father."

"I didn't tell you because it's no different from what other people think or say. Don't act like you haven't heard the rumors."

"What rumors Jade? What have people been saying about you?"

"The playing dumb act is getting old Beck."

"Jade it's not an act, I honestly don't know what you talking about."

"You really haven't heard the rumors have you?"

"No! Tell me what people are saying."

"Wow I guess when every girl wants you no one wants to be the one to tell you what they think of your girlfriend."

"Jade!"

"Ok, Ok. It's just I don't like to talk about them. People are always calling me an emo freak or a goth. I don't usually let it get to me but some other rumors are worse. People say that your only dating me because I am an emo freak. That the only reason you want to date me is for the thrill of it."

"That's atrocious! People can't go around spreading lies, it's disgusting! You can't possibly believe that Jade. I love you for you."

"I know that because I love you too but when so many people think the same thing it's kind of hard to let go."

"Jade you just always have to remember one thing."

"What?"

Beck cupped her chin in his hand so he could look straight into her crystal blue eyes.

"I don't date you because you're an emo freak, I date you because you're so much more." her told her before he sealed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The whole thing with Jade not getting hired at the law firm because of her hair totally happened to me BTW. Just it was my uncle not my dad and he didn't imply that I was an emo freak.**

**Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon it, let me know! Thanks.**

**-Liz**


End file.
